The Legend of Zelda:The Hero of Realms
by Loveless An The Living Fantasy
Summary: The earth cracks and splits as if it will fall out from beneath them, natural disasters are starting to become common now, monsters are running rampant, and it feels like the gods had turned their backs on them. There is little to no hope for the people except for one man that has been called upon by fate to try to save the land and everyone in it.


**It is summer and I am going to finish my other Legend of Zelda Story, but I wanted to make one of my own devices x3 I have actually another plot I am going to do after I get done with my Female Link and this one ^^**

**I thought the timeline thing was kinda cool and then got an idea from it x3 The names of the characters will be from other Zelda games and so will the places in future chapters ^^ This is placed in an alternative timeline aside from the others in the series ^_^ Like always the beginning is slow xD I may change the beginning depends on after I am wide awake if I can think of anything better Dx**

* * *

It was becoming too common now ever since a bright light had erupted from the temple, monsters that no one has ever seen except in legends and folklore were now crawling among them and killing any unlucky soul that happened to be traveling alone and unarmed, they had also recently just made peace with the neighboring kingdom of Tyrule a year and a half ago but once the monsters emerged things were once again tense between the two kingdoms and war once more threatened to break out, it was a sad situation especially since their kingdoms used to get along and had a strong trade system going on as well, Tyrule was located near the lake and traded various types of fish with the people in Hyrule and in return Hyrule traded crops and milk. Now the trading system has even fallen apart over the past few months, everyone was aware of what was going on and feared that on top of the monsters they would have another war to worry about.

Except no one knew why the two kingdoms were once more on the brink of war and the reasons for the last war was never given as well, the dirty blond haired young man sighed as he looked at the ceiling of one of the many refugee huts built near the castle gates, there were too many refugees in tents in the town square as well no where was safe anymore even with the armed guards weaving between huts making sure no monsters had slipped past them. These beasts were not supposed to exist and yet they did now taking countless lives in both kingdoms, he thought instead of fighting the two kingdoms should work together to resolve this problem except that was not going to happen at this rate.

He was one of many refugees forced from his home by monsters and had lost many of his friends as well, people speculated that the gods had brought the monsters to them through the temple to punish them for the war and the thousands of lives lost during it.

"Hey! Link!"

A loud voice came crashing into his room soon followed by a little red headed girl wearing a cream colored dress who was no older than ten, she smiled brightly at the teenager who glanced over to her, out of all of the people affected by this the children had it the worst. They didn't understand what was happening or the dangers in the world now and didn't comprehend that times have changed and things were not peaceful anymore.

"Link! Come quick! Romani found something!"

Link watched as her bright blue eyes shined with excitement as she grabbed Link's big hand in hers and tried to drag him out of his bed saying as she strained a bit while Link watched her in amusement.

"You sleep too much! Come on! Get out of bed sleepyhead! Come on! Romani wants to show you what she found before it goes away!"

Despite her and her sister losing everything Romani remained cheerful and optimistic, people has described her as the only ray of light left in the darkening world. Link decided to get up before she actually hurt herself and asked her getting out of bed.

"They? I hope it's not another nest full of monsters.."

The last time she said something like that she had led them into a nest of monsters in which they barely escaped, Romani shook her head whispering so that he could only hear her.

"No, Romani found something even better, Romani doesn't want the guards to know though or they may take it. Make sure you don't get spotted and follow Romani!"

Romani then ran out of the hut the bow that she kept strapped to her banging against her back as she left, Link went after her grabbing his slingshot before he left the hut. He saw Romani motioning for him to follow her the excited look never once leaving her eyes as he made sure not to be seen by the guards as Romani ran out of the safe area leaving him with no way of calling her back without getting them in trouble and had to follow her. He watched her run into the field and where he had for a few seconds lost sight of her and felt worried until he saw her red hair flying above the tall grass as she ran and followed her making sure to keep an eye out for monsters the whole time.

He searched for her when he was no longer able to see her red hair flying above the grass showing that she was still running and had thought for a moment that the worst had happened to her until he heard humming coming from up ahead and followed the sound recognizing it as the tune that Romani hummed frequently. Link made his way through the tall grass the area abandoned due to the monsters and unkept now he was a bit surprised when the tall grass gave way to a small meadow where Romani was standing humming to herself or what had appeared to be herself when he walked closer he saw a horse lift it's head cautiously looking at him, Romani didn't stop humming as she reached out and placed her hand on the horse running her hand over the dark brown fur before she stopped humming after a moment and said in a whisper like voice.

"It's okay girl, Link is our friend..See? Romani told you she found something good, Link meet Epona. Romani thinks her owners were killed since she found her with a hurt leg a few weeks ago, she doesn't trust easily but after Romani hummed her favorite song to her and she calmed down real quick! Romani doesn't want the soldiers to use her for war so she had you come here without being seen, you weren't seen right?"

Romani asked worried that the soldiers would take her new friend away and only make her go through battle after battle, she didn't want her new friend to be used as a war horse she saw how miserable war horses were.

"Don't worry no one saw me."

Link assured Romani as he tried to get closer to the beautiful dark brown horse seeing the black legs, the white and black mane and the white streak that extended from the top of the head down to it's nose, the horse was beautiful and he understood why Romani would not want her used as a war horse the horses were always worn down and looked miserable even if they had the best of care. The horse shied away from him when he tried to get closer and Romani said to him.

"Epona only comes when someone knows her song, try whistling it maybe she will warm up to you then!"

Romani began to hum the song again so that Link could know how it went and once he was sure that he had an understanding of it he whistled the tune in sync with Romani's humming Epona's head perking up once more as her big blue eyes met Link's as he extended his hand towards her not moving, after a few moments Epona walked up to Link nuzzling the palm of his hand with her nose. Link smiled as he slowly brought his other hand up and began to pet the horse as Romani said in a happy voice.

"Epona likes you!"

She clapped her little hands together happy that her two friends got along.

* * *

**Review, Follow, and Favorite ^_^ I pretty much have this story thought out x3 beginnings are the hardest parts though xD**


End file.
